Hot N' Cold
by ForgottenxMemories
Summary: Amu had a pretty rough day at school. Can Ikuto cheer her up? Or will he just annoy the living daylights out of her... Amuto oneshot!


**Author's Note: Heh…Well, I am kinda starting this with NO idea in mind and will just go with it…I hope it works. -_- ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Katy Perry's "Hot N' Cold."**

* * *

Normal POV

"Ikuto, nya!" The tiny chara shouted, floating before Ikuto's face, frantically waving his arms as he tried to wake his owner up. "I'm bored! Let's do something!" He whined as Ikuto lazily opened his eyes, wincing and raising his arm to cover his eyes once the sun hit them. Ikuto sighed and yawned before shaking his head and tossing on his side to go back to sleep. "I don't feel like it." He said simply, only to be woken up once more by Yoru's frantic shouts. "Fine then, nya! I'll go see what Amu's up to…" Yoru said, beginning to float away when Ikuto's eyes suddenly shot open before he forced his eyelids to lower again. No one really needed to know how much he cared about Amu, so his sudden reaction to her name and the chance to go see her should have been kept to himself.

"You're just going to get into trouble with her." Ikuto said as he yawned and stretched, starting to stand up to the excitement of his chara. "Let's go, nya!" Yoru shouted as he character changed with Ikuto, causing large, dark blue ears to pop out the top of his head and a tail of the same color to come out…well, where cat tails should be.

Amu's POV

"Augh!" I groaned as I flopped down on my bed facing the ceiling. It had been a pretty rough day at school, I had to admit, what with Nikaido catching my spacing off in class and assuming aloud that I was thinking about a boy. The whole day, I was followed around my people wanting juicy gossip about the "cool and spicy" Hinamori Amu's crush, and that's what I gave them; my "cool and spicy" attitude in response. _"I don't have time for boys. Besides, it's too superficial."_ I would say, or something like that, before flipping my hair and either walking away or in the case that I was sitting in my desk, turning away, while on the inside I was freaking out about everyone trying to guess who my crush was. Everyone knew I had a thing for Tadase, due to my disastrous first character change with Ran, but they all assumed that I was over him. It was embarrassing for people to be guessing who it was, especially if they were guessing a certain perverted cosplay kid who had been following me on my way to school a few days ago.

It was odd that that was what I was thinking about in class today. I had suddenly gone into a flashback in my head while Nikaido-sensei was in the middle of the lesson.

(Flashback…[**A/N: Wow, I guess Amu has a lot of those today! =D]**)

_"Can anyone tell me…" was the last thing I heard before I sighed out of boredom and gazed out the window. Wow, it was a nice day, I had to admit. Just like a few days ago…Before that pervert ruined it!_

_(Flashback of her flashback)_

"_Amu-chan!" Ran was yelling as she waved her pom-poms in the air, floating ahead of me as we left my other charas in the dust in our rush to school. "You're gonna be late!" She chanted. "I know!" I replied, sighing at the obviousness of this fact. I was lucky to be a guardian, since they could be late to class and not get too much grief over it, but since Nikaido was my teacher, that was a completely different story._

_Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks and screamed as a familiar face hung itself upside down in front of me. "I-Ikuto!" I yelled, my face red. I was so close to running into him! It would have been like the scene from that American movie "Spider Man" when the leading lady made-out with him while he hung upside down. Disgusting! _

_"Yo." Was his reply to my fury, hopping down from the tree he had been in and taking several steps toward me as I backed away. "Ikuto, I have to get to school!" I managed to say, suddenly remembering why I had been running before my abrupt encounter with him. "You're already late. Why not skip?" He asked monotonously, as if skipping was such an easy option. Of course it was for him. He did it all the time! "Because I can't!" I said before running around him in an attempt to make my escape. But, my attempt was to no avail. Ikuto just grabbed my arm and tugged me back. Ugh! I refused to let this perv be the reason for me being late! _

_I began trudging forward, and surprisingly enough, he just walked along with me. I smiled triumphantly as I thought he would eventually give up and let go, but I was wrong. He easily kept pace with me and eventually slid his hand down into mine, smirking as I blushed and freaked out. "I-Ikuto! J-Just leave me alone already!" I yelled, trying to pry my hand from his grasp. All he did was laugh and comment on how funny I was. I decided to ignore him and the feel of his hand on mine and glared at the sidewalk as I made my way to school, not caring if I was late anymore._

_Well, the good news was I made it to school on time, due to the fact that apparently the clock I had been looking at in my house before I left was fifteen minutes fast, but the bad news was…I hadn't been able to shake Ikuto off. So, I came to school blushing for the two reasons (anger and embarrassment/shyness) and with Ikuto's hand squeezing mine so I couldn't escape._

_Once everyone saw me, I could hear the whispers going on, but couldn't make out most of the words (hence why they were whispering). "Ikuto, just go away!" I murmured before I heard him chuckle. I didn't think it would work, but he released my hand and turned away. I stopped in my tracks and spun around to watch him walk away, shocked that he was so easily convinced to leave. I guess he just didn't want to deal with Tadase…I really don't know why he did, but whatever. I kept telling myself I was happy as long as he left me alone for the day._

_(End of flashback of her flashback)_

_"Himamori-san!" Nikaido-sensei suddenly said, and I returned from my reverie to find a class of people giggling and Tadase smiling at me in a sort of "It's okay," way. "Hai! (yes)" I replied in a shocked voice, and my teacher just smiled in a way that made me know I was in for it._

_"What could you be thinking of? A boy, perhaps? Do tell." He urged as I felt the blush cover my cheeks thickly. "N-No! Of course not." I quickly said, and Nikaido just shook his head and returned to the board._

(End flashback)

I groaned in annoyance as I flipped over and buried my face in my pillow. Why did Ikuto always have to be so difficult and give me a hard time?

"You seem mad, _Amu_." A familiar voice said right in my ear, and my automatic reaction was to jump up due to shock as the blush filled my cheeks. "Gyah!" I shouted, flipping over in my bed and watching Ikuto back away so I wouldn't hit him as I jumped in shock. "Ikuto! What are you doing here? Get out!" I demanded, only to be answered by his smirk. "I would, but Yoru was the one who wanted to come here. So," he just shrugged and flopped down on my bed beside me, knowing I would get up to distance myself from him. Well, I did, I guess I'm too predictable, and grabbed my pillow.

I don't care whose idea it was! Just get out!" I said, holding my pillow like I was about to hit him. "Or what? I have to face the wrath of the pillow?" He asked, smirking once again, and I growled, knowing a pillow was a pretty stupid threat. Dammit, why'd he always sabotage me? I sighed and threw the pillow down in defeat and sat on the floor beside by bed where Ikuto was making himself cozy in. Stupid perverted cat…using my bed.

It was silent for a few moments, with the exception of Yoru and my charas fighting because he stole Su's whisk, Ran's pom-poms, and Miki's sketchpad and pencil…But besides that, Ikuto was being silent and staring at the ceiling and I was sitting there, blushing and glancing at him every now and then, but otherwise staring at the floor and noticing him out of my peripheral vision. To be honest, I had no idea why I was blushing right now, maybe because he was just there, or something else. But all I know is that if this is Ikuto, he's not going to be silent for much longer.

My prediction was right. A few moments later, Ikuto glanced at me at the same time I had been glancing at him, and our eyes met, causing me to blush even more and him to smirk. "What's wrong, pervy kid? Wishing you were up here with me?" He asked, and my face turned even redder. "I-I'm not a pervy kid and no way would I ever! You wish!" I choked out with some difficulty. He could be so annoying!

I stood up from my seat on the floor and turned away from him, arms crossed so I wouldn't have to see him and so he wouldn't be able to tease me for blushing. However, that was a pretty big mistake, for only a few seconds after I crossed my arms over my chest, he grabbed my arm and yanked me down onto the bed. My eyes immediately widened when he did this and my already tomato red face somehow turned a shade darker. "You're being so mean." He said in a tone of mock sadness, and I just scoffed at this. "You're always teasing me. It gets annoying. I think you're the one who's mean." I said, and his smirk suddenly turned into a smile. "I guess you're right." He said and flipped back onto his back (he was on his side to face her) and continued staring at the ceiling. For some reason, I didn't get up. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I don't think…but I just felt like I couldn't. He had been surprising me so much lately, and it was odd and shocking almost to the point of immobilization when he did so. I felt like I couldn't move, like it was a mix of wanting to stay and being unable to leave the spot I was in. I continued to stare at him, not really caring right now if he noticed, and smiled a little. I wanted to understand Ikuto more…

Ikuto turned his head to look at me, and I immediately looked down, causing him to smirk once again. I sighed and began to get up, when he once again grabbed my arm and yanked me down again. "Geez. If you're going to say something, do it already." I said, my "cool and spicy" attitude returning, causing him to laugh. It sometimes annoyed me how he could see through that. "Okay." He replied, and I looked up at him so he could tell me what he had to say, but instead, I was greeted with a very quick, soft feeling on my lips.

I put my hand over my lips as Ikuto hopped up from my bed and approached the balcony door, trying to figure out what just happened, before coming to the full realization what Ikuto had just done.

He stole my first kiss!

My face immediately turned red with a mix of embarrassment (or whatever that other more kinda happy emotion is) and fury at the same time and jumped up from my position of laying down to sitting angrily on the bed, throwing my arms around (like in episode five after the ear-bite). "Ikuto, you pervert! I can't believe you! PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed after him as he laughed and jumped over the balcony.

Once he was out of sight, I lied down on my bed, exasperated (what I kept telling myself), and kept my hand over my lips, still shocked at what had happened. "Geez, he's such an annoying pervert!" I complained, throwing the pillow over my face. But before it hit my face, I smiled a little. I don't know why I did, there's no way I could be happy about the kiss! But…I couldn't stop smiling. This is too weird.

Normal POV

As Amu continued freaking out, her charas giggled after seeing what had happened. At the time they had all been a bit mad at Ikuto for stealing her first kiss, but after catching a glimpse of her smile, they could tell it was just an act. The three continued to giggle, all having the same song in mind to describe Amu; "Hot N' Cold."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's my story! And like I said before it started, I had NO idea how this was supposed to come along. I was just doing it for my pure amusement and Amuto needs. Please tell me what you think! I think it's in character…but I'm not completely sure. If you decide to leave a comment, tell me? Please? I hate being out of character!**

**Oh! And now I have to add "Hot N' Cold" to the disclaimer. BYE! THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! =D**


End file.
